Talk:Vanille
Shouldn't this page be on Custom Bionicle Wiki?Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 21:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) No, because she is only in the Hero Factory Universe. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. 22:02, December 9, 2011 (UTC) But you use words like Makuta, Toa, Sepherus Magna, and Skrall, why not make up new creatures rather than using ones from Bionicle?Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Because this is a Bionicle/Hero Factory cross. I enjoy writing about the Bionicle universe, but I also enjoy writing about the Hero Factory universe. The Makuta idea is a great one, so I'm using that from Xion's perspective. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. You know there is a Bionicle Crossover Wiki, it might be better suited there, just a suggestion.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC) This is in the Hero Factory Universe, the Bionicle one no longer exists in this story, so I doubt it would be suited there. This links in with my other Hero Factory only stories too. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. But, you just said this is a bionicle/herofactory cross.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:55, December 10, 2011 (UTC) In the sense that characters from the BIONICLE universe are present in the Hero Factory Universe, it is a Hero Factory/BIONICLE cross. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. I see, still I feel somewhat opposed to this page and how you use bionicle characters on a herofactory site. However I've often thought about having a crossovers with characters, like a portal that sends a charcter from bionicle into herofactory.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 01:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) In this story, the BIONICLE universe is destroyed and Spherus Magna is frozen over. The planet arrived in the Hero Factory Universe and was still frozen for many millennia. I'm not the first and I won't be the last to use Bionicle Characters here. There is so much potential for using the characters in one story. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. Yeah, but wich bionicle universe, there is more than one.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 01:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't exactly effect my story though does it.... [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. I'm just asking, there's the Galactic Universe which is the main one that goes on in the canon story line, but using an alternate universe may work better since you can do anything you want with it if you make up your own.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 01:19, December 10, 2011 (UTC) [(SS7) is a Makuta. He was put on here simply because he is a Hero Factory character. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:54, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Alert. Crossover This page is a crossover, meaning it needs to be deleted. It has been moved, so please delete it. [[User:DeltaStriker|'Something Will']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Rise At']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'Some Random Time']] 23:44, August 20, 2012 (UTC)